1. Field of the Invention
The instant device is one of those types of devices that serves to cut vegetation.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following references depict devices that somewhat remotely resemble but do not anticipate the instant device:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent #: Date ______________________________________ Hull, et al Brush and Tree Cutter 5,063,731 11/12/91 Blade Feldman, et al. Trimming Head for 4,270,271 6/2/81 Vegetation Barbula Cutting Attachment for 301,110 5/16/89 a Weed Trimmer Helmig et al Line Trimmer with 4,790,071 12/13/88 Replaceable Cutting Blade Assembly Rebhun Weed Cutter 4,107,841 8/22/78 Construction Lee Cutting Attachment 4,856,194 8/15/89 for Trimmers Goserud Lawn Mower Cutters 3,715,874 2/13/73 ______________________________________